


Control

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: The Worst Witch Oneshots [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types, The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Control, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, I listened to Halsey while writing this, I was meant to be in english, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS, Oneshot, That's a lie, angsty, but like, im not, im sorry, implied/referenced rape/non-con if you squint, okay maybe a little, she just said to read so, should I make this into a twoshot?, the spelling bee - Freeform, uh how do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: It started when she was a teenager under Broomheads tutelage. She had no control over anything; her social life, her love life, her magic, her emotions and even her mind were under strict observation.She turned to the one thing she had control over; her diet.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & Hardbroom, Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Mildred Hubble & Pentangle, broomhead & hardbroom
Series: The Worst Witch Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037304
Kudos: 16





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I feel like this kinda sucks but you know what, at least I TRIED

It started when she was a teenager under Broomheads tutelage. She had no control over anything; her social life, her love life, her magic, her emotions and even her mind were under strict observation.

She turned to the one thing she had control over; her diet.

She had started by doing it the regular way, itching her fingers down the back of her throat, the bile burning her mouth as it came up. 

A few years later, when she was released from Broomhead's torture and became a teacher, she learned to make purging potions. Much more effective, and considerably less traceable.

And then, thanks to the meddling of a certain witch, she reunited with Pippa. They embraced, ad the sweet pink witch had immediately noticed that something was off, though she daren't bring any attention to it. Not when they had only just rekindled.

No, instead she mentioned it during one of their weekly chess games. She had been on edge all night, especially after she had found a strange, eerie, acid green-colored potion in the bathroom, which she recognized as a purging potion. The school nurse would occasionally use them.

But as far as she knew, Hecate wasn't sick. No, there was something much, _much_ bigger at play.

"You've been awfully quiet this evening," Hecate stated as she moved her knight to overthrow Pippa's bishop. "Is there something on your mind?" 

The witch in question decided to take her chance. "There is, actually," She took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm worried about you, Hiccup. I have been ever since the Spelling Bee." She admitted quietly.

Hecate raised her eyebrows in confusion, and opened her mouth to speak when Pippa cut her off, "You're skinny, Hecate. Too skinny. Don't try and deny it, because I saw the purging potion in the bathroom." 

A soft "Oh." escaped the other woman's lips. There was no point in lying, not if she knew.

"My darling," the blonde woman intertwined her fingers with those of the raven haired woman, "If you have an eating disorder, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Hecate nodded slowly, a small smile playing on her lips as she turned to face her girlfriend. "I know."

"I'm just confused as to why, Hiccup. You're so beautiful-"

A sharp intake of breath cut Pippa off. "It's not...It's not about that. I wasn't made to be beautiful, why bother to try and be?"

The pink witch opened her mouth to object, but shut it and nodded at one of Hecate's glares. "Then what is it? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd like to know. To help you." 

"I had o be able to control something. This was my only option." The other witch tried to reason with her.

Pippa shook her head. "But you're not in control anymore. You're skin and bones, Hiccup. It's not healthy."

A heavy silence hung in the air for multiple moments before Hecate spoke. "Will you help me?"

"I will _always_ help you."


End file.
